Jaden's Return To Duel Academy A New Threat
by Zombeify
Summary: Jaden returns to Duel Academy after his adventures however he brings with him a new evil that seeks to bring darkness to the world by using Jaden through the Supreme King. Jaden finally finds an emotional attachment to something other than Dueling however Jaden's past memories eventually begin to corrupt his mind. Will Jaden once again defeat evil and at what expense. Also AU.
1. Introduction

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh Gx or any of the characters also bare in mind I have not watched Yu Gi Oh Gx in a while and I may or may not write duels as personally I think I would mess them up sorry. **

5 years... It had been 5 long years since Duel Academy Last had any Slifers in the same dorm where Jaden and his close friend Syrus resided in, as a sign of respect to their greatest student ever in Jaden Kaiba Yuki. However nobody had heard of Jaden since then, it was as if he was wiped off the face of the earth. His friends were full of hope and optimism hoping they would see their friend and saviour again, but slowly and slowly their patience and hope ran out debating if he was even alive anymore. Everybody, almost everybody, tried to move on.

"Alright class, that's the end of the lesson and the school year." Alexis sighed as she looked on, as her students left the classroom in a rush.

Alexis gathered her stuff and made her way to her room, upon entering she was surprised to see Atticus in her room sitting down on her bed.

"Atticus, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked in an annoyed tone as she knew whenever her brother was here it meant some kind of trouble.

"Can't a big bro pay his little sister a visit? I just wanted to speak to you alone. You seem so distant and not your usual self anymore, has something happened to you Lexi. You know you can tell me anything" Atticus replied with a frown on his face.

"Atticus, I appreciate your concerns but there is nothing wrong with me, I am perfectly fine." Alexis admitted.

However deep down she knew she wasn't fine.

"Don't lie to me Alexis, I know when my own sister is lying to me. The Duel Academy reunion party is only a couple of weeks away and you don't seem to be excited at all in the slightest at the chance of seeing our friends again." Atticus said somewhat hurt knowing Alexis was not telling him the truth.

"I've just had a lot on my min.d" Alexis mumbled.

"Does that include a certain boy in red with brown hair." Atticus asked playfully, however Alexis was not in the mood for any games right now.

"I don't want to speak about this now Atticus." Alexis signed in frustration, she hated talking about her love life.

Her mind wandered to the boy she Loved with all her heart. How she regret not telling him her feelings during their graduation party/dance as she gathered the courage to tell him her true feelings after Atticus gave her a gentle push, but she was beyond devastated to find out that Jaden had left before she could even take her chance. Truth be told Alexis could not completely recover from the feeling of regret when it contained Jaden. She felt helpless. She tried dating various people, often being forced by her parents and Atticus but nobody made Alexis happy enough to take it any further. She decided to just solely focus on her career. Alexis thought her feelings for Jaden would fizzle out but if anything, they grew more and more slowly month by month. She needed him.

"Alexis you have to move on, its for your own good there's plenty of other boys out there, I don't want to see you depressed anymore. I hate to say it Alexis but I don't think Jaden is ever coming back again," Atticus said in a harsh tone, knowing this would upset Alexis.

"Don't say that Atticus, I know he will be back, how can you even say that? Have you lost all hope, especially after everything he has done for us, for every single one of us," Alexis cried out.

"But Alexis," Atticus attempted to say.

"No buts Atticus, you may have given up hope but I haven't. Now if you don't mind I need to finish off some things before meeting up with the rest of our friends in the usual place," Alexis spat out, she didn't want to hear the truth, not yet.

"Alright Alexis but I just want you to be happy. Truly happy," Atticus said sighing as he walked out of the room shaking his head.

Alexis flocked to her bed and turned to her side trying to drift off to sleep without shedding tears as she knew Atticus was quite right, There was a very slim chance of seeing Jaden again. For all she knew Jaden could be dead. She wanted to move on but something always kept her back.

**TIME SKIP **

It was that time of the month for Alexis and her few friends who remained at Duel Academy for various reasons. Once a month they would meet up in Chazz's spacious room and just catch up and talk, as each and every one of them had less time and less time as they grew older. However they just wanted to make time to relax and unwind and just talk about anything other than work. As moving on from Duel Academy was difficult for some, It formed a big part of Alexis and her friends life as they experienced their best years and moments at Duel Academy together. They weren't just friends but more like a family especially after everything that happened during their school years.

Bastion was now currently the Science and Maths teacher at Duel Academy, which was no surprise to any of his friends as he was arguably the brainiest out of everybody. He was regarded as an excellent teacher. Bastion opted for a rather normal life as after Duel Academy he worked with Professor Eisenstein which he soon left to teach and help others using his best asset, his brain. However Bastion did work on a few projects of his own in his spare time keeping it secretive.

Syrus and Zane were now both Pro Duelists on the rise, sure they lost a few Duels here and there but many agreed Syrus excelled as a Duelist from his time at Duel Academy, which Syrus credits his close friend Jaden as to the reason why Syrus is even a Pro Duelist today. Syrus was never able to thank Jaden completely for the impact he had on him. Zane was also a Pro Duelist however Zane Dueled less than he did before as the enjoyment slowly faded for Zane but Zane continued to support his little brother and helped him whenever necessary although Zane was still regarded as one of the finer Duelists in the Pro Leagues alongside Aster and Syrus.

Chazz fulfilled his goal of becoming a Pro Duelist travelling from city to city and back to Duel Academy as his brothers Slade and Jagger effectively disowned him, not that Chazz cared as he had much more freedom and control of his life. Duel Academy was like a second home for Chazz. Furthermore Chazz changed drastically as he became more mature and caring towards his friends most notably Alexis as Chazz realised that Alexis was not the one for him however Chazz wanted Alexis to only be happy and he knew he could not make her happy. Chazz however also returned to Duel Academy often as he wanted desperately a rematch vs Jaden. Chazz as always was almost certain he could defeat Jaden now although Jaden has defeated Chazz in every instance.

Surprisingly, Axel also remained at Duel Academy however he was hired by Seto Kaiba as head of intelligence and security to ensure situations like The Abandoned Dorm and The Shadow Riders did not occur again. Axel was as expected quiet and secretive as he regularly reported back to Seto Kaiba, he maintained little communication with his friends as he was a hard person to find and track, often travelling between Duel Academy and other various places.

Hassleberry also remained at Duel Academy however he was more of a peripheral figure now as he stayed largely around in Africa helping out wherever he could and continuing with his Dinosaur exhibitions. Although, Hassleberry stayed at Duel Academy during the school holidays as it was a chance to meet with his friends and travel with some of them. Hassleberry had no family left, the friends he made during his time at Duel Academy were the closest he had to a family.

Jesse swung by Duel Academy often hoping Jaden would reappear one day as Jesse and his friends assumed that Duel Academy was somewhat Jaden's first point of contact and home as they knew little to none about Jaden's private life and his family. Jaden was a mystery to his friends as even during their school years at Duel Academy Jaden's parents never sought to make an appearance in any of the end of year evenings where parents could come visit Duel Academy and maintain a relationship with their child and their teachers. However Jesse was also a great duelist and he often entered various tournaments around the globe as this allowed him to meet new people, Duel and search for his friend Jaden, along the way Jesse caught up with his old friend Jim in Australia and his own family in America.

Atticus stayed at Duel Academy mainly because of his sister, however Atticus also made a successful career for himself in the showbiz industry as he was often the star model for designer clothing. Atticus would pester Alexis to join him in the showbiz industry however Alexis had her heart set on a career in teaching/dueling. Out of all of their friends, Atticus distanced himself from Dueling as it only brought back memories of Nightshroud for Atticus. Although Atticus would still watch Syrus,Zane and Chazz Duel on TV and in person whenever he could as Atticus did have a busy schedule.


	2. Mystery Of Jaden

It was a rather cold evening at Duel Academy, luckily everybody was inside keeping warm and company celebrating yet another year gone since graduating.

"To think that it has already been 5 years since we graduated blows my mind." Bastion said gaining everybody's attention.

"yeah, time sure does fly, everybody has moved on" Syrus admitted with a hint of sadness in his throat.

"Everything was so eventful and fun back then, now we barely have time to even talk to one another." Alexis said disappointingly.

"Well there are a few things to look forward to at least this year round, we have the Duel Academy reunion in a few weeks and don't forget the flawless Pro Duelist who is going to be Dueling Zane very soon." Atticus smiled trying to contain his excitement.

"It should be me Dueling that Pro, The Chazz can beat anybody." Chazz exclaimed.

"Chazz you've never beat Jaden in a Duel and you've Dueled him nearly more times than all of us combined what makes you think you'll beat this Pro." Syrus said which caused everybody to laugh and even forced Zane to smirk who was in his usual black attire.

"Jaden is a mystery unfortunately, the best duelist i have dueled." Axel admitted quietly.

"Speaking of the sarge, has anybody heard from him recently at all." Hassleberry said looking around as everybody looked away signalling to Hassleberry that the answer was a no.

"I haven't heard from him at all either but I am quite sure Jaden was the winner of a tournament I entered, i can't say for certain but the person was using the same HERO cards Jaden had and was really really good." Jesse revealed. "But I'm sure Jaden will be back soon".

"Maybe it is Jaden maybe it's not but he should attend the Duel Academy Reunion Party, everybody will be there, surely he won't skip out on it." Atticus said confidently.

"Don't be too surprised when it comes to that Slifer Slacker, he had the balls to skip out on our graduation party and he's not been heard of ever since he probably doesn't care." Chazz replied.

Alexis suddenly felt a pang of sadness in her heart as she recalled that very evening in her head.

"Well if Jaden does arrive at Duel Academy anytime soon he has the whole Slifer Dorm to himself." Zane said as a few heads turned to look at Zane with surprised looks.

"Wait why is that." Bastion said somewhat surprised as he had not known of this.

"Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowler thought it would be appropriate to leave the Slifer Dorm as it is as a tribute to Jaden as he has done so much for Duel Academy." Syrus said smiling sadly.

"Yup but they did create another dorm for the Slifers" Alexis said.

"Anyways enough about Jaden, when is your Duel Zane." Atticus asked trying to change the subject.

"It's in two days time." Zane replied.

"Do you know much about your opponent." Jesse asked.

"No, all I know is that he is flawless in the Pro League and is yet to be defeated and his identity is unknown for now." Zane started.

"Sounds like a very difficult Duel for you Zane." Axel said.

"To be the best, you have to beat the best." Zane remarked.

"Don't worry Zane we will be all watching from the arena." Jesse said.

"Anyways It's getting quite late,I think I am going to call it a night" Alexis said and with that everybody else nodded in approval and made their way back to their rooms.

Alexis however wanted to spend some time alone to reflect, she made her way to the cliff side spot Jaden would always sit by. "Wow I never realized how beautiful the night sky is, must be why Jaden is always here at night, but not anymore I guess" Alexis thought to herself. Alexis couldn't stop thinking about Jaden, she tried to slowly move on but her mind had been plagued by the brown haired boy for the last five years. Alexis even attempted dating as Atticus pushed her to find something or someone to keep her occupied however nobody made it pass the second date, Alexis's heart had already been captured. Suddenly there was a shooting star, Alexis was not one to believe in the supernatural but decided to make a wish. "Guess it won't make a difference, but I wish Jaden would come back and open up to all of us" Alexis said quietly as she slowly got up and turned around sighing, as she thought she was being stupid.

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe in America.

"Mmmh I wonder where I can go to eat" Jaden thought as he walked around with his hands in his pocket. Jaden ditched his old Slifer jacket although he still wore a red jacket from time to time.

"Jaden you just ate a shit ton of food like two hours ago for lunch" Yubel cursed as she appeared as only Jaden could see her.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling quite hungry especially after that sweet duel" Jaden admitted.

"Jaden you have to be more careful and alert, as Yugi has retired and you are the new King Of Games people will be wanting to duel you for the God cards" Yubel said.

Jaden shook his head in annoyance. "Yubel you seem to forget nobody knows that I beat Yugi and now have the God Cards, I'm safe for now and anyways I'm looking forward to my next duel vs Zane, hopefully somebody can deal damage vs me." Jaden replied.

"You do have time until the Duel but isn't it a bit too soon for you to go back? Jaden the God Cards are not to be flaunted around, remember what Yugi said to you" Yubel said.

FLASHBACK

"That's Game Yugi" Jaden said finishing off his signature pose as he beat Yugi

"You really are different from Kaiba I guess, after all the years you've been living with him under his care after what happened to you at such a young age" Yugi said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so" Jaden said as he smiled sheepishly at The King Of Games whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Jaden I want you to have these three cards, something tells me you deserve them and you will use them correctly" Yugi said seriously as he walked over to Jaden and revealed the Three Egyptian God Cards from his deck.

"What, Yugi I can't" Jaden cried out in shock.

Yugi looked at Jaden with a somewhat surprised look, who would turn down the chance to Duel with the God Crads in their deck albeit it could spell danger. "Jaden, I plan to retire very soon and want to live a normal life and with these in my possession I cannot do that, It's time for me to enjoy a normal life, I want you to take them and guard them with your life as if they fall in the wrong hands it can be catastrophic" Yugi said seriously as Jaden nodded slowly taking the Three Gods into his hands feeling a surge of power flow through him as The Egyptian Gods roared in approval.

"I promise Yugi I'll make you proud" Jaden said smiling.

"I know you will Jaden, Kaiba promised me you would, Jaden I've always been envious of Kaiba for one reason" Yugi said which caused Jaden to raise an eyebrow.

"Really why is that Yugi" Jaden said with some surprise.

"Kaiba has been able to live a normal life, he has a family and everything he could ask for" Yugi said.

Jaden thought a bout this for a second and it did make perfect sense to him, Yugi was a man on a mission for the majority of his life."Yeah, I see what you mean Yugi, so what do you plan on doing now onward" Jaden enquired.

"Hmm I guess just spending time with my wife" Yugi said happily as Jaden smirked knowing who his wife was as Jaden was there when Yugi got married on one of Kaiba's private Islands.

"Well Yugi It was nice seeing you again but I've got a train to catch" Jaden said as he turned around and bolted away following the direction of the wind.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Don't worry Yubel The God Cards are safe with me and anyway Yubel it's been five years since I graduated, since I've even spoke to any of my friends but I guess they'll want nothing to do with me. After all I didn't bother to stay in touch" Jaden thought sadly.

"I'm sure that won't be the case and Jaden I know you are going back there to see a certain somebody" Yubel said giggling at the last part.

"What are you talking about Yubel, I'm going there for my Duel that's it and whilst I'm in the country I guess I will pay my parents a visit and my sister" Jaden thought innocently.

"Are you sure you aren't going there for a certain blonde haired girl" Yubel said smugly as she knew everything about Jaden, after all Yubel did merge with Jaden and now is a part of Jaden alongside the Supreme King.

"Yubel, I'm not talking about this again, Alexis is just a friend who happens to be a girl and anyways she's probably already with somebody special in her life, She's not the type to wait five years for a boy, Alexis has always been focused on dueling first and her goals. Something which I admired" Jaden shot back acidly at being teased by Yubel yet again.

"Jaden you whisper her name in your sleep and you have dreams about her all the time but enough, I will stop teasing you for now but remember Jaden you have an itch that I can't scratch, as much as I love you, you need somebody else. You deserve somebody else that can offer everything I can't" Yubel answered honestly.

Jaden was deep in thought as he brushed Yubels comments aside, suddenly he wasn't interested in eating anymore. His mind wandered to something Yugi told him just before their Duel.

"Jaden above everything, never live with regrets" Jaden whispered as he repeated what Yugi told him.

Jaden was puzzled by what Yugi meant. "I feel so tired all of a sudden, well I better get some sleep before my next Pro League Duel vs Zane although I have a gut feeling something bad is going to happen soon enough" Jaden thought to himself as he made his way back to the hotel he was staying at. After all danger was a recurring theme In Jaden's life especially after the incident in Venice earlier in the year. Jaden was ambushed and almost died if it wasn't for the help of Yubel.


	3. Jaden's Arrival

It was less than 24 hours before Zane would Duel the "Mystery" Duelist. As such there was now an increase in the amount of people at Duel Academy, some who were students and others who were only here at Duel Academy for the Duel tomorrow. One person in particular who arrived back was Blair as she hung around with Bastion and co. Everybody was helping out getting Duel Academy ready for the Duel tomorrow which was going to be broadcasted worldwide.

"I wish big bro Jaden was here to witness the duel" Syrus revealed.

Chazz glared at Syrus, It was always Jaden this Jaden that. "Maybe Syrus is in love with Jaden" Chazz thought wickedly. "He probably will be watching the Duel unless he is living under a rock" Chazz said pushing away his earlier thought.

Meanwhile on a plane a certain brown haired boy was sleeping peacefully only to be waken up by Yubel. "Jaden wake up" Yubel mentally screamed which gained Jadens full attention. "Hey what was that for" Jaden said angrily mentally scolding Yubel as she laughed.

"We are nearly there look outside!" Yubel shouted.

"Yeah I guess so" Jaden said with a bad feeling.

"What's wrong Jaden, I thought you'd be glad to see Duel Academy again" Yubel questioned.

"I am but it just brings me so much pain as I put my friends through so much trouble, I'm the reason why they couldn't enjoy a normal 3 years at Duel Academy" Jaden started which caused Neos to appear.

"Jaden you have to stop blaming yourself it won't do you any good especially before your Duel, try not dwelling on the past too much look to the future" Neos wisely said.

"Yeah you are right I should be excited to be back not upset although I don't think I can face my friends straight away, good thing nobody knows yet that I am the person Zane will be Duelling" Jaden nodded in agreement sighing in relief.

"It will only buy you a bit of time and Jaden It will only be a matter of time until your status and identity is revealed especially as Yugi has retired without saying who has succeeded him" Yubel said.

"Well the only thing I can do for now is lay low" Jaden said to himself and with that Yubel and Neos disappeared as the plane was landing.

"Wow I haven't seen this much hype and anticipation for a Duel since the Battle City Tournament." Attcius exclaimed.

"Yeah you're right I've been to a fair few tournaments but the excitement for this Duel is huge" Jesse replied smiling anticipating a great Duel.

"This mystery Duelist sure has a hell of a lot of fans for somebody whose face is a mystery" Bastion admitted

"The duelist has more than one deck too" Aster pointed out appearing out of nowhere.

"Aster what are you doing here" Atticus questioned with the same thought in everybody's mind.

"The same as everybody else, I'm here to watch the Duel and to see if the rumours are true" Aster replied.

"The Duel isn't until tomorrow and what rumours" Alexis questioned eyes fixed on Aster.

"I've been told and heard that the mystery duelist has the God cards and I'm hoping Zane proves a challenge forcing the Gods out, something I could not do when I dueled him" Aster said calmly.

"You mean you've dueled him already once" Hassleberry asked.

Aster shrugged in response as he thought the answer was quite obvious after all he was a Pro Duelist himself. "Of course, I'm in the Pro League but I lost, although I'm aching to duel him again, as I know I can defeat him" Aster said sternly which earned a few surprised looks.

"Wow he must be special If he beat you as well" Blair shouted causing everybody to turn towards her and earning a nod from Aster.

"Now I really want to Duel this guy" Zane said with a smirk.

"I'm not so sure Big Bro, this mystery Duelist must be something special for him to have the God Cards and having not lost a single Duel yet." Syrus said worryingly.

"Yeah, for once I agree with the little guy" Hassleberry exclaimed which caused Syrus to glare at him.

"Zane I want you to use your original Deck, my deck" Syrus said as he handed his cards as Zane looked at his little brother in utter surprise.

"Are you sure" Zane replied.

"Yes, please big bro you were unbeatable with the Cyber Dragon Deck". Zane simply nodded in reply.

"Wow this Duel just gets more interesting and interesting" Alexis said.

"Yeah you got that right" Bastion said as he walked off.

"I've got some things to finish off before my Duel" Zane said as he walked off, everybody soon walked off and went on their own ways before the big duel tomorrow.

Jaden arrived at the Slifer Dorm after getting off the plane, he made sure nobody caught sight of him as he secretly walked alone to the Dorm. "Woah this sure does bring memories" Jaden thought upon entering the dorm seeing as nothing has changed at all. "Everything looks exactly In place and in top condition as if you were expected to be back" Yubel said to Jaden.

"Well I'm not complaining, saves me a bunch of time." Jaden said as he flocked to the bottom of the bunk bed.

"Jaden don't tell me you are going sleep" Yubel questioned.

"Hey what's wrong with that" Jaden answered back.

"You have a duel tomorrow remember Jaden" Yubel replied.

"Yeah Yeah I will be fine, this bed is way too comfy for me to not sleep in it right now" Jaden said as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

Yubel rolled her eyes and vanished, as tomorrow would be the Duel between Jaden and Zane, two old rivals. Jaden left his belongings all in his bag ready to unpack tomorrow, only leaving the outfit and mask outside that he was going to wear for tomorrow, it became a staple of Jaden's identity as he kept himself unknown to the public. Jaden didn't want the huge attention that would come with being the King Of Games so soon and being under Seto Kaiba's care, he knew it could spell some trouble combined with the fact he had the God Cards Jaden knew he would be hunted endlessly as Jaden knew far too well after his encounter with anDuelist in Venice although, Jaden did manage to draw and come out with his life thanks to Yubel.

"Why do I feel a strong presence of Dark Energy on this island, perhaps the time has come for The Supreme King to battle" Yubel thought worringly as she looked towards a sleeping Jaden who was effectively part of the Supreme King now and vice-versa.

Somewhere In the Shadows, "So The Supreme King has finally arrived at Duel Academy, our mission has become much easier now" One dark figure said.

"That worthless human Jaden who contains and suppresses the Supreme King will be destroyed and his friends and memories are the keys to his destruction" Another dark figure said evilly.

"It is only a matter of time until The Supreme King shows his face again, our plan is slowly coming to fruition" A third dark figure said.

"Jaden will be in more pain and misery next time I Duel him again, my little trip to Venice was only the beginning" The second dark figure said as he disappeared into the shadows, following his Master.


	4. Zane Vs Who?

It was time for the Duel, the Duel arena became crowded with Spectators and Jaden's friend and the one person at Duel Academy who knew who the mystery Duelist was Jaden's sister, a third year Obelisk also known as the Obelisk Queen was in the arena with her friends, she was stunning as the boys knew it as she often flirted openly. Her name was Jess Kaiba, she looked nothing like Jaden and had a busty figure with dark black hair. She sat patiently waiting for her big brother to arrive knowing he would be late as usual. Jess giggled to herself knowing her brother far too well.

On the other side of the Arena was all of Jaden's long time friends sitting quietly together waiting for the duelists to show up.

Meanwhile Jaden was still asleep. "Jaden WAKE UP NOW" Yubel screamed mentally causing Jaden to fall off his bed hitting the floor face first. "Oww Yubel I told you to stop doing that" Jaden retorted angrily. "Now is not the time, get ready now, your duel is about to start in five minutes" Yubel said with an annoyed tone as Jaden's eyes widened as he looked at the time. Jaden quickly got ready and put on his mask with his hooded outfit covering Jaden's face and hair. Jaden ran towards the Duel Arena struggling to remember the entrance but somehow found his way, all the while whilst Zane was already standing at the centre of the Arena with Chancellor Sheppard waiting along with many cameras and broadcasting firms.

"Hm great to see this fraud of a Duelist turning up late" Chazz spat out in a rather annoyed tone.

Bastion nodded his head in agreement at Chazz's comment "Yeah quite the unusual for somebody who is undefeated" Bastion said as Alexis suddenly thought of Jaden who was typically late for anything and everything.

Alexis tilted her head to one side in a thinking manner. "It can't be can it" Alexis whispered to herself thinking hard however Atticus heard her sister as he was sitting right next to her.

Atticus raised an eyebrow. "Lexi is acting a little weird" Atticus thought to himself. "Can't be what" Atticus questioned looking towards Alexis

"erm nothing" Alexis replied nervously as her mind was filled with Jaden arriving late for various things.

"Where are you Jaden, you are making us all wait" Jess wondered getting impatient as on time Jaden arrived at the arena with his identity unknown and hidden as his face was covered although that didn't stop Jaden earning a loud cheer from the audience as they knew the Undefeated Pro Duelist was here. Jaden simply looked around and waved at his fans many of whom were female until Jaden focused his attention to Zane and Chancellor Sheppard who were directly in front of him.

"Finally, we have been waiting long enough" Chazz exclaimed.

Jaden walked towards Zane and shook his hand. "Ready for a sweet duel" Jaden said which caught Zane off guard and rather surprised as Zane only replied with a nod.

**1:00 PM at the Duel Arena**

"Today we have a Pro League Duel between our very own Duel Academy alumni Zane Treusdale vs The Mystery Duelist, let the best duelist win" Chancellor Sheppard which gained a roar from the whole arena.

"I will kick this off" Jaden yelled with a deeper voice than before as nobody recognised Jaden's voice.

"DUEL"

**Mystery Duelist/Jaden's Turn**

4000 Life points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 6

"I summon to the field Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode" Attack: 1600 / Defense : 1400

"Next I will lay one card face down and I will end my turn, your turn".

Syrus gasped in the crowd, "Only one person I know has the elemental HEROs, Is Jaden dueling" Syrus exclaimed looking down at the field.

"It's possible, but I've Dueled many people with similar monsters to Jaden's Elemental Heroes so I doubt that It's Jaden" Aster said.

**Zane's Turn**

4000 Life Points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 6

"I special summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode" Attack : 2100 / Defence : 1600

"I can summon this monster to the field If I have no monsters on the field yet my opponent has at least one monster" Zane said as Jaden/Mystery Duelist nodded.

"Now Cyber Dragon destroy his Sparkman".

Cyber Dragon rose up and fired towards Sparkman.

"Not so fast I activate my face down, Negate Attack" Jaden shouted.

Zane just looked towards his opponent with disappointment. "Why waste your face down protecting a weak monster" Zane said surprised earning a smirk from Jaden/Mystery Duelist.

"You will see when you lose this duel, you have much to learn yet you are a Pro Duelist" Jaden/Mystery Duelist fired back.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Zane said angrily.

"Wow, whoever this guy is, he has some balls to disrespect another Pro Duelist just like that" Atticus said shocked.

"It will only make my big bro want to win this duel that much more" Syrus said coming to Zane's defence.

"I hope you know what you are doing Jaden" Jess thought watching her brother intensely.

**Mystery Duelist/Jaden's Turn**

"Draw"

Hand Size : 5

"I summon to the field Elemental Hero Clayman, unfortunately he won't be staying for long because next I play the spell card Polymerization and fuse my Sparkman with my Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thundergiant" Attack : 2400 / Defence : 1500

As Elemental Hero Thundergiant appeared there was suddenly thunder in the arena.

"Now I activate his special ability, I can destroy one monster with lower original attack points than him, and I choose your Cyber Dragon" Jaden/Mystery Duelist yelled.

Thundergiant lifted his hand and shot thunder towards Cyber Dragon destroying Zane's Dragon, leaving Zane wide open.

"Now Thundergiant attack him directly" Thundergiant attacked Zane directly as Zane's life points took a hit.

"Now to end my turn I activate the spell card, Card Of Sanctity so now we both draw cards until we have six in our hands" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said and with that, turn end.

**Zane's Turn**

1600 Life Points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 7

"I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode" Attack : 2100 / Defence : 1600

"Next I activate my face down card Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon from my graveyard, but that's not all. Now I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my two Cyber Dragons on the field with my Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon" Attack : 4000 / Defence : 2800

The Crowd roared in excitement in seeing such a powerful monster.

"Wait till they see the God Cards" Jess smirked as she whispered to herself.

"Why is he smirking, why is he so calm and who is he" Zane thought as he looked across to his opponent who showed no fear as I am about to attack him.

"Now I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down on the left" Zane said only causing Jaden/Mystery Duelist to widen his smile as the whole arena looked at him intensely.

"What is he smiling for, he's about to lose this duel" Bastion pointed out.

"Now Cyber End Dragon attack his Thundergiant" Zane said as he pointed towards the elemental hero.

"You should have destroyed my other face down" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said smiling.

"Now I activate my other face down, draining shield and this allows me to take your monsters attack points as an increase in life points" Jaden/Mystery Duelist exclaimed as the crowd cheered as Zane's eyes widened as he was taken aback by what had just happened.

"Wow, this guy is full of surprises " Alexis said surprised by The Mystery Duelists level of dueling.

"Zane messed that one up" Aster thought, shaking his head from side to side.

"He just dodged a whole attack and gained life points, amazing" Jesse said.

**Mystery Duelist/Jaden's Turn**

8000 Life points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 6

"I play Ra's disciple in defence mode" Attack : 1100 / Defence : 600

"Now I can summon two more followers of Ra to the field" Jaden/Mystery Duelist shouted as now he had three Ra's Disciples on the field.

"Ra's Disciples, what kind of monster is that" Jesse questioned.

"I think he is going to summon a God Card soon" Chazz said as the room slowly became silent waiting in anticipation.

"I place two face downs and end my turn by changing Thundergiant to defence mode" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said.

"Smart move" Jess thought, "although I expected nothing less".

**Zane's Turn**

1600 Life Points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 5

"He has four monsters on the field all weak compared to my Dragon, what is he planning" Zane thought.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack his Thundergiant, three powerful blasts obliterates Jaden's/Mystery Duelists monster.

"How did I take Life Point damage" Jaden/Mystery Duelist questioned as he glanced at Zane.

"My Cyber End Dragon deals piercing damage so you still take damage and with that I end my turn with one face down" Zane said smirking as he won a minor battle, finally dealing life point damage.

**Mystery Duelist/Jaden**

5500 Life Points

"Draw"

Hand Size : 4

"It has been an amazing duel so far Zane, you have proven a worthy opponent" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said surprising Zane.

"I play Call Of The Haunted, allowing me to special summon one monster from my grave and I choose Elemental Hero Thundergiant" Attack : 2400 / Defence : 1500

"Next I play Defusion to summon back out Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman in defence mode, before I get to them, I sacrifice all three of my Ra's disciples to summon the Eygptian God, The Winged Dragon Of Ra".

The crowd stared at the massive dragon in awe and shock, seeing a God Card in the flesh.

"No way" Aster shouted.

"Zane is done for" Jesse said.

"Not so fast, It has 0 attack and defence points" Hassleberry observed.

"All he has to do is sacrifice some of his life points" Bastion answered back.

"Finally Jaden, One of the three Gods" Jess thought as she smiled.

"Now I activate Ra's ability by sacrificing 1000 life points, I can destroy one monster on the field and I choose your Cyber End Dragon" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said as Zane only watched ahead as his dragon vanished.

"Now by sacrificing the remainder of my life points and leaving 100 life points left my Egyptian God gains this in attack and now finish this Duel".

Winged Dragon Of Ra Attack : 4400 / Defence : 4400

100 Life points

"I'm afraid this Duel is not ending in my defeat yet, I activate my spell card, One Day Of Peace which means we both draw one extra card and we both take 0 damage until my turn" Zane said.

"How do you have the God Cards, who really are you" Zane questioned.

"Simple, I was Yugi's apprentice for a short time and I defeated him, he passed the cards onto me along with his knowledge, I'm sure everybody has heard of the news of Yugi retiring, Now I end my turn with one face down card" Jaden/Mystery Duelist replied.

**That's the end of this chapter for now. If I've done anything wrong let me know as I can make minor changes but like I said before I'm not the best at writing Duels so don't expect too many Duels. **


	5. Identity Revealed

**Zane's Turn**

Life Points 1600

"Draw"

Hand Size : 4

"I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 more cards whilst disposing of 2, Now I activate my next spell card, Cybernetic Fusion Support. By sacrificing half my life points I can summon one Fusion monster and I choose my Cyber End Dragon" Zane said calmly.

Life Points 800

"Now Cyber End Dragon finish this Duel by attacking his Sparkman" Zane shouted.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Hero Barrier which allows me to negate your attack" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said smugly

Zane grit his teeth, yet again he was being denied the chance of attacking and winning. Time and time again Zane was denied, however Zane stopped and looked across his opponent to see him laughing quietly.

"Zane, for the first time In a long time you have done what nobody else had done, you inflicted damage to me almost beating me and you've given me a tough duel today" Jaden/Mystery Duelist said as he slowly uncovered his hood and took off his mask.

Jaden began uncovering himself. "I think it's time to reveal myself" Jaden said as his identity was revealed now.

Zane eyed his opponent waiting for his next action. "JADEN, I was not expecting too see you ever again" Zane shouted as Jaden just smiled.

All the females In the crowd were swooned by Jaden as his features were much more defined, his hair was somewhat more tidy and Jaden looked more built and manly. However Jaden's attire changed somewhat as he looked more casual.

"Jaden has aged well" Blair said lustfully.

"It really is Jaden" Alexis said.

"Lexi, you have competition for your man" Atticus whispered in Alexis's ear making her glare at Atticus and if looks could kill Atticus would be dead right now.

Chazz's eyes bulged in disbelief. "That Slifer Slacker, never seems to surprise me" Chazz snorted angrily.

"Five years since we last saw him and he hasn't changed very much" Jesse said earning nods from his friends.

"Lets get back to the duel Zane" Jaden smirked as Zane only nodded.

"I end my turn with one face down card" Zane said.

**Jaden's Turn**

Life Points 100

"Draw"

Hand Size : 3

"First I activate the Spell Card Pot Of Greed, allowing me draw two more cards" Jaden said.

"Next I summon my Elemental Hero Avian, but he's not staying around for long because now I sacrifice all three of my Elemental Heroes to summon the Egyptian, God Obelisk The Tormentor" Jaden said.

Egyptian God Obelisk The Tormentor Attack : 4000 / Defence : 4000

"No way, another God card" Jesse exclaimed.

"Jaden is pulling out all the stops today" Atticus said.

"Now my Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra attack his Cyber End Dragon" Jaden said smiling as he knew victory was close.

"I activate Defusion, allowing me to Defuse my Cyber End Dragon" Zane said.

"You only delayed the inevitable Zane" Jaden said knowing full well he won this Duel.

"Now Obelisk destroy his Cyber Dragon, and before you activate anything my Obelisk is immune to Traps and Spell cards now cement my win" Jaden said as Obelisk destroyed Zane's Cyber Dragon, concluding the Duel.

Zane's Life Points 0000

The arena burst into life again for one of many reasons as Zane had been defeated but also because Jaden's identity had been revealed to the world as the Duel was broadcasted world wide.

Jaden walked towards Zane and held out his hand which Zane took. "Thank you Zane" Jaden said.

"I didn't do anything" Zane replied.

Jaden smiled seriously. "Sure you did, you put up a hell of a fight just like all those years ago, anyways It's time for me to leave" Jaden said.

"Jaden you can't leave Duel Academy this soon already" Zane said which made Jaden raise one of his eyebrows, however Jaden turned around heading for the exit only for a pair of arms to stop him as they gripped onto Jaden's body. It was his sister.

"Jess" Jaden whispered as he looked down at the girl.

"I've missed you so much" Jess replied which caused Jaden to chuckle, she had her arms wrapped around Jaden's neck as Jaden comforted his sister. Whilst at the same time Jaden could feel all the females in the arena focusing and glaring at Jess. Jaden was annoyed to say the least as some of the girls in the crowd were whispering about his sister.

"Who is that girl, that should be me with a hottie like Jaden" One girl said.

"Who's this bimbo" Another girl said which only served to annoy Jaden.

"Jess, follow me, lets get out of here" Jaden said as he dragged his sister out of the arena with him. Slowly everybody did the same as they exited the arena, most of the talking was not about the duel itself but about the Girl who was with Jaden. Jaden brushed aside any comments about his sister and walked towards the Slifer Dorm with his sister following behind, leaving his friends full of questions.

Atticus looked towards Jaden quickly with a bewildered look on his face. "Wow, that's all I can say right now" Atticus said whilst taking in the what just happened in the last hour.

"Jaden really is back, but he seems like he is avoiding us" Syrus said sadly.

A few seconds later. "Maybe he needs time, after all he did just duel" Jesse said.

"Yeah, I agree we should leave Jaden be today and approach him tomorrow" Bastion said.

Everybody nodded in agreement and walked off feeling rather happy that Jaden was back, even Chazz was somewhat glad, well everybody except Alexis who felt alone and helpless after seeing that girl so close with Jaden after the duel.

"Who is she" Alexis thought as she trudged her way back to her room.

**Slifer Dorm**

"Jess, how comes you are at Duel Academy still, the school year already ended right?" Jaden asked as he flocked to his bed whilst his sister sat on the empty chair by the desk in the Slifer Dorm.

Jess looked at her brother disbelievingly. "Still an idiot" Jess thought to herself. "Jaden, what am I going to do with you," Jess said as if the answer to Jaden's question was obvious.

"Mind filling me in, I'm still a bit lost" Jaden declared.

"I was only there because I knew you were the Mystery Duelist and I haven't seen you in just under a year you idiot" Jess replied as Jaden only chuckled.

Jaden cocked his head to one side. "Ah I forgot only you and our parents knew who I was" Jaden said smiling.

"Until you announced yourself to the whole world, attracting a lot of attention" Jess said smugly knowing Jaden was never a person who enjoyed a lot of attention.

Jaden's faced dropped as he knew what Jess meant. "I had to reveal myself sooner rather than later" Jaden said quietly thinking about the consequences.

"Jaden, people are going to be wanting to duel you at every opportunity as you defeated Yugi making you the King Of Games now, alongside with people hunting you down for the God Cards and lets not forget about all your crazy new fangirls now" Jess said worryingly.

"Don't worry I can handle myself just fine, anyways enough about me" Jaden said.

"Jaden do not underestimate the situation, you will be under constant scrutiny now as people know you as the new King Of Games" Yubel mentally said.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Yubel, I don't want to think about it too much right now, but I understand your worries" Jaden replied mentally back.

"Jaden, what are you going to be doing now" Jess called out. "Hmm good question, I think I'm going to visit our parents soon enough but I want to spend a little bit of time at Duel Academy, to think that It's been five years since I was last here with everything that happened here, I can't just leave straight away" Jaden said yawning and stretching.

"Tired already" Jess said earning a nod from Jaden.

"Then sleep" Jess said as she got up and walked out of the Slifer Dorm, leaving Jaden to rest.

"You will need all the rest you can get Jaden, a new threat will arise now especially now that you've announced yourself. I have a feeling we will be seeing that dark figure from Venice soon again, whilst we are here" Yubel said mentally whilst Jaden was fast asleep.

**Fair to say, I am expecting some mistakes with the ending of the Duel so please let me know, I've tried to make sure there isn't anything wrong this time but hey let's see after what you guys say.**


	6. Some Alone Time

It was now midnight, the night sky was completely dark, everybody on the Island were most likely fast asleep bar a few individuals. One of those who was Alexis Rhodes, the former Queen Of Obelisk and now a teacher at Duel Academy struggled to sleep. Her mind was elsewhere as she rose from her bed and changed into a suitable outfit.

"Maybe a little walk will help me clear my mind" Alexis thought as she exited her room and the Obelisk Dorm

Alexis brushed aside that It was forbidden to be outside at this time past curfew, she needed to get out of her room. Alexis was quite far from her Dorm when she realised she didn't bring her jacket as the cold breeze hit Alexis causing her to shiver.

"Just my luck" Alexis thought as now she felt coldness throughout her body, however she carried on walking.

Meanwhile Jaden was standing arms folded staring into the night sky as he stood on his signature Slifer cliff spot. Jaden was well covered as he had his red jacket on him alongside a tank top beneath.

"Wow I almost forgot this amazing spot" Jaden thought.

Yubel nodded in agreement. "I agree, it is quite the spot" Yubel said as she appeared next to Jaden.

Jaden gazed towards the ocean, taking in the sight before him. "Hmm yeah, I've missed Duel Academy for reasons like this" Jaden replied.

Alexis was slowly coming to a stop, ready to turn around when she saw a certain brown haired duelist with orange stripes. It was Jaden. Alexis had mixed emotions debating whether she should approach Jaden right now however Alexis had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep until she spoke to Jaden now. Alexis fought off the cold breeze that was telling her to turn back to her dorm and walked towards Jaden, Jaden was unaware of anybody behind him.

"Jaden" Alexis called out as she was now less than two metres away from the chosen duelist.

Jaden turned around and stood staring into Alexis's big caring hazel eyes as Alexis threw herself at Jaden as she hugged him tightly, feeling the coldness disappear from her body as she felt Jaden's warmth.

Jaden slowly released himself from Alexis's embrace, as he took in her features. His eyes drifted to her face. "Alexis what are you doing out here at this time" Jaden said surprised as he always knew Alexis as one to not break rules.

"I needed some fresh air as my head was all over the place but enough of me Jaden, I am finally face to face with you, where have you been for the last five years. You didn't even stay in contact, your family was difficult to contact and even then they didn't know where you were, It was like you disappeared into thin air, everybody was worried sick about you Jaden" Alexis said with some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Lex" Jaden said hanging his head low but catching Alexis off guard as Jaden remembered her nickname.

"Maybe he didn't forget about me" Alexis thought however she brushed that aside.

Alexis needed to vent some of her anger, she had locked up some of her emotions for five years. "Sorry Is that It, for five years of nothing, everybody thought the worst happened to you, I thought you were gone forever" Alexis said coldly struggling to say the last part with the same tone.

"I was travelling the world Alexis, I was helping people out, I was so busy and lost track of time and I didn't want to worry anybody,but most importantly Lex, I didn't want to put anybody In danger after everything that happened in Duel Academy. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to my friends and family because of me" Jaden said sadly trying not to hurt Alexis further.

"Jaden, You have to stop blaming yourself, we've all forgiven you for everything that happened in the dark world,but you disappeared into thin air after the graduation party with no way to contact you. It's like you didn't even care anymore, maybe Chazz was right" Alexis said depressingly as Jaden tried to accept what Alexis was saying about the Dark World however the scenes of the Dark World plagued Jaden and was always in the back of his mind.

"I do care Lex, Please, just give me more one more chance, I promise I will make it up to you and all our friends" Jaden said pleadingly.

Alexis couldn't deny she felt somewhat guilty for going off on Jaden. He was too innocent to be angry with. "I will forgive you Jaden as long as you don't leave so soon and push us away" Alexis said smiling at Jaden.

"I promise you Lex I won't" Jaden declared.

"Are you sure you can keep up to this promise" Yubel mentally said although Jaden ignored this

Alexis smiled back at Jaden knowing Jaden was not one to break promises.

"I should be heading back, It's quite late" Alexis stated as she was going to turn around.

"Leaving already, one would be thinking that you can't wait to get away from me" Jaden said with his usual cheerful carefree smile that Alexis missed over the years.

"Nooo, It's not that Jaden, It's just that It's late and cold" Alexis replied back.

"Stay please, for a little while longer" Jaden said as he took of his jacket and placed it around Alexis causing her to blush slightly.

"But" Alexis tried to reply as she tried to think of something to protest against Jaden.

"But what, It's already past curfew and you staying any later won't change the punishment if you get caught, that's if there even is a punishment anymore" Jaden challenged.

"Fine, I guess you have a point" Alexis admitted.

"Come sit down, I promise I won't bite" Jaden said reassuringly as Jaden patted the ground next to him as Alexis sat down and giggled.

"I know you won't bite Jaden, You've only gone and saved my Life countless amounts of times" Alexis said happily.

"Mmh when you put it that way I can't disagree" Jaden replied, thinking about everything that has happened over the years at Duel Academy.

Jaden was deep in thought as Alexis turned to him as she sat there staring at him, she couldn't put her finger to it but she found Jaden even more handsome to look at than before, she couldn't draw her eyes away from him. Alexis was never one to ogle boys before, let alone one of her closest friends.

"He's easily an 11/10 now" Alexis thought whilst blushing only for Jaden to turn to her and see her staring as her cheeks were rosey pink although the darkness covered it.

"Alexis are you ok" Jaden asked with his voice full of care.

"Y-hh-h I tt-hink I'm f-ine" Alexis responded, whilst stuttering which only caused Jaden to worry more.

Jaden placed a hand on Alexis's forehead, whilst Alexis was regaining her thoughts and senses she felt Jaden's hand on her temple. Alexis was blushing even more than before as Jaden's hand made contact. Alexis was thankful it was the night as it hid her blushes.

"Your temperature is normal" Jaden said with worry in his tone, only for Yubel to mentally scold Jaden.

Yubel appeared and shook her head at the sight before her, she couldn't believe how naive Jaden was sometimes. "You idiot Jaden" Yubel said with an annoyed tone only for Jaden to ignore Yubel again.

"Jaden I'm fine really" Alexis nervously admitted, trying to keep composure.

Jaden however didn't look too convinced as he studied Alexis's face for a few more seconds. "You sure? I can carry you to the nurse" Jaden asked causing Alexis to blush further, luckily for her It was pitch black.

Alexis turned her face away from Jaden in embarrassment. "I'm fine, I promise Jaden" Alexis replied convincingly enough causing Jaden to sigh in defeat.

"So Lex, I heard you are now a teacher at Duel Academy, sounds awesome" Jaden smiled as he turned to face his friend, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was a lot of hard work in the beginning but teaching is definitely the correct career choice for me" Alexis said happily.

Alexis carried on rambling about her life after Duel Academy, abroad in America. Although Jaden didn't mind, he was glad he could just relax and catch up with Alexis. "I'm glad it worked out for you Alexis, what do you plan on doing next" Jaden said curiously, stopping Alexis and bringing her to a thinking manner.

"Hmm, I guess the next step for me would be to find somebody to share my life with, as my parents are insisting on me getting married soon, they have everything planned out for me, they even have a list of people they want me to consider marrying but they don't know that somebody has already captured my heart" Alexis said sadly which Jaden noticed.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much right now, enjoy life day by day and I'm sure your parents just want the best for you" Jaden said which caused Alexis to smile at his carefree and relaxed nature unknown to Jaden that Alexis was talking about him.

"What about you Jaden, what do you plan on doing from now onward" Alexis enquired.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, but I plan on visiting family soon but after that I'm back to square one" Jaden said.

"You won't be staying for the Duel Academy reunion party?" Alexis said pleadingly as she turned to Jaden.

"I'm not too sure yet, I have some pressing issues to sort out which I have to do alone" Jaden replied thinking hard, debating If he should.

"Anyways, how does it feel to be The King Of Games now" Alexis said trying to change the subject.

"Truth be told Alexis it feels amazing, the constant duels, but the only thing that bothers me is the amount of attention from females I get, saying the most crazy things. Telling me they love me." Jaden said.

"Isn't that a good thing" Alexis said whilst giggling.

Jaden shot Alexis a disapproving look. "It is if you want to have fun, but I'm not one to take advantage of people and anyways I already have somebody in mind" Jaden said which caused Alexis to raise an eyebrow as Alexis always saw Jaden clueless when it came to romance.

"Maybe he likes Jesse" Alexis thought depressingly as Alexis did notice that during their third year Jaden and Jesse spent a lot of time together, after all Jaden did everything to find Jesse again in the Dark World, even tossing his friends to one side.

"Who Jaden, you can tell me" Alexis said causing Jaden to chuckle.

"Sorry No can do" Jaden replied with a smirk as he teased Alexis.

"You sure you won't tell me" Alexis said only for Jaden to nod.

"It's getting late Alexis, you want me to walk you back" Jaden said as he got up and stood staring down at Alexis as she got to her feet.

"Wow, Alexis sure is pretty, how did I not notice her beauty before" Jaden thought as he made eye contact with Alexis.

"It's fine, I'll make it back safely but thanks for the offer" Alexis said as she smiled at Jaden.

"Well, see you tomorrow Alexis" Jaden said as he turned around and walked towards the Slifer Dorm in complete darkness as Alexis did the same and walked in the opposite direction to Jaden.

"Is she the one Jaden" Yubel said mentally.

"Not now Yubel,you tease me enough as it is and I don't want to rush into anything" Jaden said.

"Jaden I only want you to be happy, those so called friends factored into you transforming into the Supreme King before, I don't want to see you hurt again because Jaden I know you haven't recovered fully from the incidents in the dark world, I'm a part of you Jaden you can't hide anything from me." Yubel said.

"Kuri Kuri" Winged Kuriboh said as the Duel Monster appeared alongside Yubel.

"Ah man not you as well Kuriboh but It's ok Yubel, I'm stronger now than before I'll be able to manage and keep myself in check from falling into darkness again don't fret" Jaden said carefree although Yubel was not too impressed. Yubel acted as a mother to Jaden when Jaden was often alone in his adventures giving Jaden advice on almost anything.


	7. Questions?

"Jaden wake up" Jess sighed as she walked into the Slifer Dorm.

"Five more minutes mom" Jaden replied, half awake.

"Seriously what am I going to do with you" Jess thought as she emptied a water bottle right on Jaden's face as he jumped up from his sleep.

"COLD" Jaden screamed as he looked around his room looking for the suspect only to see his sister laughing right in front of him.

"What was that for" Jaden said as he pouted.

"You've been sleeping non-stop Jaden, there's a lot of people that want to see you" Jess replied as Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"There is,like who" Jaden enquired.

"Your friends for a start, random duelists too and a lot of fangirls" Jess said smirking.

"Ahh man life sucks" Jaden said as he got out of bed and slapped his forehead, "Well I am really hungry, I'll meet you outside in five minutes" Jaden said as Jess walked out of the Slifer Dorm.

Around 15 minutes later Jaden joined his younger sister outside. "How long do you plan on staying for Jaden" Jess asked only for Jaden to shrug his shoulders as Jess sighed in annoyance.

"You know I'm leaving Duel Academy this week sometime to go back home, come with me, mom will be thrilled to see you again" Jess said causing Jaden to chuckle as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"I can't, not yet anyways, I feel like I have some unfinished business here. I don't know what it is but something has been making me feel tense ever since I stepped foot on this island again" Jaden replied as he approached the cafeteria.

"Jaden!" everybody shouted except Axel,Zane,Alexis and Jess as Jaden was rugby tackled to the ground by two of his former best friends in Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Can't breath" Jaden said in a muffled tone as Syrus and Hassleberry released him as Jaden rose to his feet slowly.

"What are you guys doing in here at this time" Jaden questioned.

"It's 2:00PM you Slifer Slacker, It's practically Lunch Time" Chazz shouted in disbelief as Jaden scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I guess you're right, I've been sleeping way too much" Jaden said sheepishly.

"Jaden, we have so many questions to ask you, I don't even know where to begin" Atticus started.

"Well fire away, I just need some food in my stomach and I'll be content" which caused everybody to laugh as they knew Jaden had a huge appetite.

For the next 3 to 4 hours, all of Jaden's friends bombarded Jaden with questions on the last five years of his life as nobody had heard from him in exactly five years. It was a nice way for Jaden to catch up and see how his friends got on with their new lives as they grew to live without Jaden although it proved difficult to some. Jaden however did change little by little throughout the five years as he began to notice more female attention towards him and thus learnt more about the opposite sex. Although Jaden was still a novice when it came to dealing with females he had gone on a few dates here and there after all he was a Pro Duelist and was quite good looking to say the least.

"Jaden I challenge you to a Duel" Chazz said catching Jaden off guard as Chazz's outburst was random and sudden.

"Right now" Jaden said.

"Yes you Slifer Slacker" Chazz replied angrily as he thought the answer was obvious.

"Sorry Chazz no can do" Jaden replied calmly which shocked everybody as Jaden was not one to back down from a challenge, all of his friends had a bemused look on their face.

"Did Jaden just say no to a duel" Axel said.

"I'm just so worn out by travelling,dueling,putting others ahead of me and just dueling to stop some evil being that I've not had any time that a normal person my age would have, I've always had to put others before me for the last few years. So I've decided to take a short break and just enjoy my time here whilst it lasts which includes no dueling for now, sorry Chazz." Jaden said sighing in relief.

"But..." Chazz tried to say only to be interrupted.

"But what, my brother just told you, he wants to chill and just have a fun time and yet you are here pestering him for a Duel when he'd wipe the floor with you" Jess said angrily as she glared at Chazz who stepped back as the room went quiet.

"Wait Jaden is your brother" Syrus questioned trying to relax the tension as Jess only nodded.

"So he's not your boyfriend" Atticus said smirking as Jaden and Jess both looked at him in surprise with Alexis also looking rather confused by her brother's question only for Atticus to wink at Alexis making sure only Alexis could see. Alexis blushed lightly as she sighed in annoyance knowing why Atticus asked the stupid question. Atticus wanted to know if Jaden was single.

"WHAT, JADEN my boyfriend, I'd rather bury myself a hole and buy a coffin, I can't stand him sometimes but I still love him. He's so lucky that he's older than me or else I would've made him my personal butler but i still love him as a brother" Jess blurted out as Alexis only giggled as she nodded in approval as she felt the same with her brother.

"Ouch, that hurt my feelings sis,my heart " Jaden said trying to look hurt as he placed his hand on his heart.

"Your heart is as empty as your brain" Jess retorted smiling wickedly as Jaden's face dropped. As all his friends were bursting out in laughter, even Zane mustered a smirk.

"Wow she got you there Jaden" Bastion said trying to keep himself not falling out of his seat.

"You guys are mean" Jaden replied sadly.

"Cheer up sarge, It's not everyday the King Of Games gets mocked like that" Hassleberry said in between his laughs as Jaden pouted as Alexis was staring at Jaden's face.

"Confess" Atticus whispered in Alexis's ear making sure only she could hear.

"What" Alexis replied back as she tried to ignore her brother.

"You can't take your eyes off him, not even for a second" Atticus whispered back as Alexis felt her face heat up as Alexis tried to think of a response.

"Jaden Yuki" Dr Crowler said as everybody turned towards the man/woman.

"Crowler" Jaden said sheepishly looking at his former teacher.

"It's Doctor Crowler to you, you Slifer Slacker.I must say you've come a long way, to think that my teaching helped you become the King Of Games today" Crowler said full of pride as Jaden had a sweat drop next to his face.

"Yeah, so what's up" Jaden said.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you alone now" Crowler sighed in annoyance as Jaden stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Well I guess it was fun talking but I have some grading to do" Alexis said as she followed Jaden out.

Jaden had only exited the cafeteria only for him to be looking straight ahead at a crowd full of girls walking towards him, they picked up their pace when they saw Jaden. "Hey It's Jaden" One girl shouted "He's mine" Another girl shouted "No he loves me" a different girl shouted.

"Jaden, looks like you need some help, need my assistance" Yubel mentally asked Jaden.

"I don't think that's a good idea Yubel" Jaden said as he looked around for options, he had to escape these girls fast. He looked around and saw Alexis walking towards somewhere.

"Yes Alexis, she's sure to help a close friend out" Jaden thought.

"Is she only a friend after all you did have an extended talk with her** alone**" Yubel said emphasising the last word as Jaden ignored the remark for now and ran towards Alexis as the girls behind him were not giving up on him.

"Alexis" Jaden called out as he stood right next to her.

"Jaden" Alexis replied, surprised to see him so soon again.

"I'll explain everything later I promise, I just need your help right now but only If you trust me" Jaden said quickly.

"Yes Jaden I trust you" Alexis said as she saw a crowd of girls approaching Jaden.

"Girls stop, I'm not single anymore. I'm off the market" Jaden said as he moved his face closer to Alexis and planted a kiss on her cheek, which caught Alexis off guard. Alexis froze and tried to process what just happened as all the crazy fangirls of Jadens sighed in defeat and turned around.

"Alexis,I promise I'll explain everything later. I have to go right now I'm late" Jaden said as he spun around and bolted off towards the direction of the Chancellors office.

"What just happened" Alexis said out loud as she touched the spot where Jaden just kissed her.

"Why do I feel happy and relieved yet angry and used" Alexis thought to herself as she was confused, Alexis slowly got back to her senses and walked towards her room trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Jaden, you've got a lot of explaining to do to that girl" Yubel said mentally scolding Jaden.

"I know I know, but she will understand. She is a friend" Jaden replied.

"Jaden it's not wise to play with a persons feelings" Yubel said rolling her eyes.

"You will learn soon enough" Yubel said calmly as Jaden was trying to think less of the kiss that he planted on Alexis'es cheek.

"Wow her skin was smooth like velvet" Jaden thought as he walked into the building the chancellors office was located in.

"She's a friend, stop thinking like that" Jaden said mentally scolding himself for thinking of Alexis like that as he ignored all his past thoughts and stepped into the elevator.

"Although her skin was soft like velvet, how soft would her lips feel like" Jaden thought.

"Snap out of it Jay, you can't be thinking of Alexis like that" Jaden said out loud as he slapped himself both mentally and physically.

**Some reviews would be nice, am I doing a decent enough Job as of right now. I'm planning to have Aster and Atticus having more important roles in the story but as of yet I've not decided on how I'm going to do this. Any suggestions, and let me know If I should make any improvements and how. This is my first time writing so I guess It Is a learning curve for now. Also I was thinking of making the Alexis and Chazz part a bit longer because it felt a little short, I'm not sure so let me know what you think of it.**


	8. Chazz Gives Advice?

"Jaden I've been expecting you" Chancellor Sheppard said with smile on his face.

"You have, well sorry I'm late chancellor, I got caught up in a minor problem but I fixed it for now" Jaden said nervously as he scratched the back of his head knowing he had a lot of explaining to do to Alexis.

"Firstly I want to congratulate you on your win over Zane, you both put on a great show for all our current students and all the people who attended but that's not why I called you here Jaden" Chancellor Sheppard said in a serious tone.

"Thanks Chancellor, so why did you ask me to come" Jaden questioned.

"Well Jaden my sources have told me since you've stepped on this Island a strong presence of Dark Energy has appeared again and we believe you are the target of something sinister, that's as far as I can tell you at this moment of time" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"So I was correct, as I thought" Yubel said mentally.

"Do you know the source of this energy or anything else about it" Jaden enquired

"No, I do not know anything else about it, other than the fact that you are in danger and I felt it was only right if you knew about this" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Thank you Chancellor, I'll see what I can do, I don't want to put Duel Academy or anybody else in danger anymore" Jaden said as he turned around slowly and walked towards the exit.

"Jaden, be careful" Chancellor Sheppard said as Jaden left.

"Jaden I felt this energy too, I can't locate it but it vanishes and reappears on the Island constantly" Yubel said.

"If I'm the target, then I better leave soon, I don't want to put anybody else in danger because of me" Jaden stated as Yubel nodded.

"I agree but Jaden how are you going to just leave, you promised that girl you wouldn't" Yubel questioned as Jaden sighed.

"I'm sure Alexis will understand, she's more willing to understand and accept my decision than my other friends who feel as if it's their duty to help me" Jaden responded.

"Very well Jaden but I have a bad feeling it won't be as easy as you say" Yubel replied.

"Yubel no matter what happens, I can't put anybody else at risk especially after what I did in the Dark World" Jaden said sadly.

"Jaden that wasn't your fault, you weren't in control, The Supreme King was in control Jaden stop blaming yourself" Yubel said angrily as this was not the first or last time she tried to comfort Jaden on this matter.

"I know I know, but I let him control me so easily, I can't just turn off those feelings I have because of the Dark World like the flick of a switch" Jaden said hurt.

"I know you are still hurting deep inside but try to bury those thoughts and feelings Jaden, It'll only make the darkness inside you gain more control" Yubel said with concern laced in her voice.

"I guess you're right Yubel" Jaden whispered.

Meanwhile With Alexis

"Why can't I concentrate" Alexis said out loud with clear frustration in her voice as she was at her desk trying to finish off some grading, It was loud enough for Chazz to hear, who was walking past Alexis's room trying to find Atticus.

"Alexis are you alright, can I come in" Chazz said behind the door as he was surprised to hear Alexis struggling to focus, after all she was one of, if not the smartest female graduates from Duel Academy five years prior.

Alexis was slightly stunned to hear Chazz however she contemplated if she should let him in, right now she needed somebody to talk to even if that was Chazz.

"You can come in Chazz" Alexis sighed as Chazz entered and sat on Alexis's bed whilst Alexis spun around from her desk.

"What's wrong Alexis, you sounded not your usual self a minute ago" Chazz enquired.

"It's nothing Chazz I don't want to burden you" Alexis replied.

"Alexis you can tell me, I care about you, sure I don't like you or even love you anymore Alexis but you're still a friend that I care about deeply, I don't want to see you hurt" Chazz said as Alexis slowly sighed in defeat.

"It's about" Alexis was going to say only to be interrupted by Chazz.

"Jaden" Chazz interrupted as he fixed his eyes on Alexis as Alexis only replied with a nod.

"How did you know" Alexis questioned.

"It was obvious" Chazz replied motioning Alexis to get to the point.

"He kissed me" Alexis blurted out not wanting to go into too much detail as Chazz looked at Alexis with a straight face.

"Is that why you don't seem your usual self" Chazz questioned as Alexis slowly nodded.

"I can't stop thinking about it" Alexis said.

"No Alexis you are wrong, You can't stop thinking about Jaden because you Love him, it's been five years since any of us last saw him and you can't stop thinking about him. It's either you love him or you have some weird obsession with him" Chazz said bluntly which shocked Alexis as she was lost for words.

"I'm not so sure" Alexis tried protesting but It made sense in her head. She tried so hard to forget Jaden over the last five years but it soon became impossible for her.

"Alexis don't deny it, he makes you happy, It's all over your face. You can't stop thinking about him because he's the only one for you" Chazz said which surprised Alexis as Chazz saw Jaden as a rival, merely an obstacle.

"I've only seen him again, I can't be in Love and he probably doesn't feel the same way, remember we are talking about Jaden the most dense and innocent person we both know" Alexis retorted sadly.

"Come on Alexis, as much as I hate to say it, Jaden makes you happy, happier than I've ever seen you be. I have a strong feeling he feels the same way about you but you won't know unless you tell him, Alexis don't live with regrets" Chazz said wisely as he got up and headed for the door as Alexis tried to take in what Chazz just told her. It made complete sense to Alexis, she had to take the risk even if it meant risking her friendship with Jaden.

"Chazz, thank you for everything but why are you helping me, I thought you hated Jaden" Alexis replied with a smile on her face as she looked on at Chazz.

"Alexis I don't hate Jaden he's a rival I don't want him to succeed but I do want him to succeed if you love him and you deserve to be happy and if Jaden makes you happy then so be it, also nobody else knows but I already have someone special in my life you deserve the same but just keep it a secret for now." Chazz replied as he left the room.

Alexis stared at the door, she knew what she had to do now, it made sense to her. "Chazz is right, I need to find Jaden now, he needs to know how I feel, although I still want to know why he kissed me and suddenly ran off without an explanation" Alexis thought as she slowly changed into something more suitable to wear in the cold as she made her way out of her room, heading towards the previous Slifer Dorm which was only reserved for Jaden on the Chancellors request.

"Master, when should I Duel and attack Jaden, the sooner the better?" A dark figure said.

"No, we wait until the right moment, slowly Jaden will crumble all because of his friends. He will do anything to protect them, even if that means risking his life and sanity" A unknown figure replied.


	9. Heartbreak

Alexis shoved her hands in her pockets and took a deep breath as she slowly made her way, she felt nervous, an unusual feeling for the blonde. Her heart was pounding unevenly. "Keep it together" Alexis said out loud as she fought off the cold breeze that swept across her body. The weather was rather depressing with dark clouds circling."Hopefully the weather improves" Alexis thought trying to keep calm as her hands began to feel clammy, luckily for her the Slifer Dorm was in sight. It was a matter of seconds before Alexis would be at the Slifer Dorm, finally confessing to Jaden on how much he really meant to her. Alexis slowly walked up the stairs to Jaden's room, her mood suddenly changed when she heard a soft moan on the other side of the door, debating whether she should enter, Alexis gathered the courage to enter as she didn't want to come this far for nothing. "Here goes nothing" Alexis whispered as she stared at the door that was separating herself from Jaden.

Upon entering Alexis froze, her heart sunk with tears clearly in her eyes. There was Jaden intimate with a girl Alexis had never seen before, although Jaden looked uncomfortable, that didn't stop the girl from pressing her lips to Jaden's neck whilst sitting on his lap. Jaden tried to push her off his lap however Alexis didn't care. She knew she had to get out. The shocked look on Alexis's face dealt all the damage to Jaden whose eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Alexis choked out, as she closed her eyes and took a few steps back trying to hold back herself from sobbing.

"Alexis,this isn't what you think." Jaden whispered sadly as he knew he hurt Alexis deeply.

Alexis shook her head and sprinted out of the room, trying to block Jaden out completely from her mind however the scene of Jaden being intimate with that girl kept on playing on her mind as Alexis tried to keep herself from crying. Alexis was heartbroken.

"Alexis, please let me explain." Jaden cried out quickly as he pushed the unknown girl off his lap and ran after Alexis.

Alexis didn't know where she was going as it was close to being dark, however she didn't care, she just wanted to get as far away as possible from Jaden.

"You don't need to explain yourself, I don't care." Alexis cried out without even taking a glance back at the chasing Jaden.

"Then why are you running away from me Alexis, please let me explain. It's not what you think it is." Jaden cried out in response.

"Just leave me alone!" Alexis shouted as she increased her pace and ran faster.

It was rather fitting it started to rain heavily with thunder crashing down. Alexis found it a coincidence as the weather perfectly represented her mood. She was devestated. Alexis came to a stop as she was at a dead end, there was nowhere to run ahead to as puddles of water started to form around her.

"There you are Lex." Jaden sighed in relief clearly out of breath as he finally caught up with Alexis.

Alexis turned around facing Jaden but tears began to escape for Alexis as all she could see was that girl being intimate with Jaden, It was all too raw for Alexis, the pain was too much for her to handle right now. Alexis wiped her face and tried to walk past Jaden only for him to block her at every instance, she wasn't going to be able to leave until Jaden said his piece.

"Let me explain please Lex." Jaden said softly as he took a deep breath.

"Then explain, It won't make a difference." Alexis whispered sadly as she tried to wipe any tears from her tear stained face.

"Don't say that Alexis, that girl you saw was the first time I saw her, I don't know her. She forced herself into my room whilst I tried changing and she began to say crazy things like she loved me and wanted to have kids with me. I tried to get her off me without hurting her in any way, I didn't want to take advantage of a girl like that Alexis." Jaden said with sadness plastered all over his face.

"You didn't seem to mind the attention she gave you." Alexis whispered as she gazed into Jaden's eyes trying to read him.

"Of course I minded Alexis, but I didn't want to hurt her anymore than rejection." Jaden retorted.

"But hurting me was perfectly fine." Alexis said as her heart pounded whilst more tears trying to force their way out as Alexis began to get soaked in the heavy rain with Jaden.

"Alexis, I would never ever try to or want to hurt you." Jaden whispered as he began to break down as every part of Jaden looked to be in pain.

Alexis wanted to believe Jaden but her head told her otherwise. The last five years had not been easy for Alexis and this was something she didn't need right now. Alexis could not bare anymore pain and sadness.

"It's too late for that Jaden, You've already hurt me and I'm not sure If I can forgive you for that." Alexis cried out in anger..

"Alexis If there was anyway for me to take back what you saw I would do it in a heartbeat to stop you feeling heartbroken, I'd never want anybody to see that, least of all, you." Jaden said as Alexis desperately wanted to believe him but her head protested, ignoring Jaden's comments.

"Goodbye Jaden." Alexis said which caused Jaden to hang his head in defeat with his bangs covering his eyes.

Alexis attempted to walk past Jaden however Jaden grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her close to him.

"Don't touch me!" Alexis shouted in anger as she slapped Jaden hard across the face however this did not even make Jaden flinch but just more determined. Jaden was not going to let it end like this with Alexis. Jaden cared deeply about Alexis, something was telling him that if he let Alexis walk away he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Alexis thought she was in the clear as she turned around however Jaden grabbed her once again by the arm and forcefully pulled her to his chest, Alexis tried to protest as she smacked him against his chest as all of Alexis's emotions ran riot taking control of her. Alexis looked up to see Jaden's eyes covered by his bangs.

"Let me Let me go." Alexis screamed as she cried out trying to free herself from Jaden's chest however she finally broke.

"I hate you Jaden Yuki, I-" Alexis cried out surrendering in defeat as she broke down.

Jaden stopped her mid sentence as he cupped Alexis's chin and smashed his lips against hers. Alexis froze in response as she tried to process what was happening. Jaden tried to form a response from Alexis as his lips begged Alexis for entrance. Alexis was in two parts, her head told her to back away however her heart was telling her to do the exact opposite.

Alexis let out a small soft moan as she finally silenced her head and gave entrance to Jaden as Jaden's tongue invaded her mouth. Alexis pressed her hands against Jaden's chest, letting herself explore Jaden's upper body however with each passing second they both ran out of breath.

The rain was still pouring down heavily however neither of them cared at this moment of time, nothing was going to ruin **their** moment.

Jaden finally pulled back with a gasp, as they were both panting heavily, Jaden carefully removed his bangs and stared lovingly into the big bright hazel eyes In front of him.

"Alexis I love you." Jaden muttered as he was still trying to recover from the lack of oxygen.

"Come again." Alexis said with her eyes widening as she couldn't believe the words that were exiting Jaden's mouth. She never expected to hear those words from Jaden ever.

"I Love you Alexis, not that girl you saw not any other girl, I love only you." Jaden said with pure confidence and love.

Alexis twitched not knowing how to respond as she never thought this day would come, she didn't know if she was crying or if it was just the rain.

"I'm not sure what to say." Alexis whispered.

"Don't say anything just show me how you feel." Jaden replied trying to figure out what Alexis was going to do next.

Alexis was confused, her head was screaming at her to walk away. That Jaden maybe was too much pain to handle, however her heart was beating faster and faster with every second. Alexis couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy on the inside as she was In Jaden's arms, It was as if the rain had no effect on her even though it was still pouring down. Alexis finally made up her mind, she didn't want to have any regrets, this was her chance. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

"Alexis." Jaden said sadly as he expected rejection, he looked into the eyes of Alexis, a little hesitant and frightened of Alexis as she didn't reply.

Alexis didn't answer Jaden as she moved her hands to circle Jaden's neck and pressed her lips to Jaden's but only for a few seconds as she broke off the kiss.

"Jaden, I love you too." Alexis said smiling as she watched Jaden's face turn from sadness to pure joy, she rested her head on Jaden's chest. She had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Jaden embraced Alexis and relaxed in the rain which begun to slow down.

"What about that girl." Alexis asked softly.

"What girl, I don't need any other girl except the one in my chest right now" Jaden said grinning madly as Alexis blushed lightly, she liked his answer. Alexis felt a new wave of warmth in Jaden's arms, it was contagious. She knew she would be safe.

"So I take it you don't hate me anymore." Jaden asked, releasing Alexis as he looked down at her.

"Jaden I could never hate you, I'm sorry for everything I-" Alexis tried to finish off only to be interrupted by a finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh It's ok Alexis, I forgive you for everything. It was my fault anyways." Jaden said stroking Alexis's dirty blonde hair carefully.

"It wasn't your fault." Alexis protested as Jaden chuckled lightly.

"Let's just forget about it Lex, all that matters to me now is you Alexis, I really do Love you with all my heart, I Love you more than dueling." Jaden said sighing in relief, which melted the heart of Alexis as she looked up to the man In front of her.

"I know." Alexis whispered lightly as she pressed her lips to Jaden's for a final time as she broke away after a few seconds.

"Jaden, we should get back now, we are soaking wet." Alexis stated.

"Yeah you're right I don't want the Ice Queen to become cold and sick." Jaden said smiling which caused Alexis to scowl in disapproval. "I'm only playing with you Lex." Jaden said happily as he grabbed the hand of Alexis and pulled her towards the direction of the Obelisk Dorm where Alexis resided.

"Wait Jaden, Is It ok If I stay with you tonight?" Alexis asked shyly bringing Jaden to a stop as he blinked multiple times looking somewhat surprised but right now he knew Alexis needed him.

"It's fine by me Lex, but seriously let's get going fast, I don't want you getting sick now." Jaden said pulling Alexis by the hand whilst picking up his pace as he headed for the Slifer Dorm which was only designated for Jaden.

Once they arrived and entered Jaden's room he quickly changed and handed Alexis one of his spare T-shirts as Jaden didn't want Alexis to be sleeping in wet clothes. Jaden begun to lay on the floor as he made himself comfortable whilst Alexis sat on Jaden's bed. Jaden was not going to let Alexis sleep on the floor as he slowly tried to close his eyes.

"Jaden." Alexis called out as she looked down towards Jaden.

"Yeah Lex." Jaden replied opening his eyes.

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor, sleep with me." Alexis revealed as she patted Jaden's bed signalling Jaden to lie beside her.

"But." Jaden tried to protest.

"No buts Jaden, I trust you Jaden." Alexis said with a glare which dared Jaden to protest. Jaden knew there was no winning this one.

"Fine, but tell me If I make you feel uncomfortable." Jaden said as he lied down beside Alexis on his bed as he faced Alexis.

"I love you Jaden, goodnight." Alexis said whilst yawning as she snaked her arms around Jaden's waist making him blush.

Jaden however didn't complain, he felt warmth radiate through his body and with that he drifted off to sleep far quicker than usual.

"Hmm, things turned out in your favour Jaden. Hopefully Alexis is the one for you." Yubel thought as she watched Alexis and Jaden sleeping peacefully.


	10. Notice

Taking a little break maybe a few weeks or a couple months. I've written the next 2 chapters but I doubt that I'll upload it soon as it could be better. I might randomly update but I will definitely finish this story, just busy with life and stressful exams.


End file.
